Welcome to the Host Club, Fairies!
by chico.hammit
Summary: A few of Fairy Tail girls go on a mission in Magnolia to forget about their dense boys. During the mission, the leader of the robbers they were supposed to catch opened up a portal that sucked the girls up. When they woke up, they were in a hallway. What will happen next? Who will fall in love? How will these 6 girls get back to Magnolia? Rated K for some language.
1. Chapter 1, With an author's note

**Hi guys! This is one of my new stories! I might update Silent Beauty a little slower cuz I'm working of around 4 stories. And guys, if you want to read an awesome NaLu, then read True Meaning of Fairy Tail then Lost Meaning of Fairy Tail!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Ouran High School Host Club! I just wish I own FT or help with the plot.**

* * *

**Welcome to the Host Club, Fairies!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Requip: Purgatory Armor!", Erza shouted as a light started to grow around her wounded and bruised body. When the light faded, she was in a black armor that was covered with spikes and was holding a big sword with spikes on the blunt side.

"No one has seen this armor and lived to tell the tale!", Erza yelled. She suddenly heard a sinister laugh that could send shivers down anyone's spine, including the mighty Titania.

"Then I'll be the first to live after I've seen it!". Suddenly a picture appeared with the pictures of her nakama and their opponents.

"Where are they!", Erza screamed.

"Don't be impatient now, Titania. I'm just showing you who won their battles". The pictures the opponent's disappeared and Erza knew that her nakama won. She sighed knowing that they safe.

"Now that that's done, let's finish our own battle here, Titania". The enemy that was in front of her suddenly disappeared and a sinister laugh, that could only be his, echoes in every direction.

"Show yourself, bastard!"

"Why, I am in front of you my dear". Erza then was a small figure in front of her and charged at it. She was just about to hit it when it disappeared.

"Hahaha! You shouldn't be in a hurry, Titania. Think", then Erza got hit everywhere, multiple times.

"AHHHHH!", Erza screeched as the pained registered in her body and destroys her armor. She heard the sinister laugh again, but this time it was more wicked than ever.

"Let's see how the great Titania reacts to this...". Out of nowhere, Lucy, Wendy, Mira, Cana, Levy were floating mid-air.

"Leave them out of this! This is our fight!", Erza roared as a light started to form around her. She was clad in her flight armor, requiping a sword too, before running around and slashing a dark figure, each time missing. Erza stopped and rested for a few seconds but when she was about to sprint again, she got hit. It was the same attack as before, only it was more painful with the bruises and wounds she had. Erza was now lying on the floor, bleeding. Of course she wasn't bleeding too much, her wounds were just bleeding like a cut on a finger. When she looked up, she saw her friends being put down into the floor slowly, but landed with a thud, making the 5 other girls flinch.

"You've just made me angry", Erza whispered.

"Haha. Now this is what I wanted to see"

"Requip: Second Origin: Armor of Kagura!", Erza yelled and was now in a robe/cloak with a high collar covering most of her neck and was decorated with a butterfly pattern. Underneath the robe/cloak, was a basic, white kimono. A blue pearl fitting necklace was on top of the collar. Erza was holding two swords with ribbons coiled at the hilt. **(I was thinking, Nakagura:Kagura so I changed it, also because I am too lazy to describe the armor. If you watched Kami-sama Hajimemashita then you'll get it.)**

The enemy stopped attacking for a while and stared at Erza in pure shock and terror. The Armor of Kagura is an armor which is believed lost! It held a power that almost no one could handle it, only one person of a generation could handle it. It holds the power to purify anything.

"How did a kid like you ever end up with that legendary armor!"

"Because I am worthy. This armor chose me and I will protect everyone with the power I have!", with that Erza started to chant lowly she moved gracefully, almost like dancing but not quite. The room lit up and she saw a shadow on the wall and slashed her swords at it, letting the ribbons flow and sending out a wave of energy.

"AAAAAAHH!", a cry of pain was heard. Erza prepared to attack again, chanting and moving forward, as she twirled to the left and slashed her left sword before the right one.

"AAAAAH!", another cry pain was heard.

"Lend me your power, God, and with it, I shall vanquish all evil!", Erza yelled before continuously slashing her swords while spinning/turning. The 5 girls who were left on the ground were now watching the graceful battle before their wide open eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!". Erza walked up to the man and pointed a sword at him.

"Don't underestimate our power"

"Huh. You may have won this battle... but I'll make it so you cannot tell this tale...", the man said before closing his eyes. Suddenly a black oval opened up in front of everyone, one in front of each, and sucked them in.


	2. Chapter 2: Boys Meet Girls

Welcome to the Host Club, Fairies!

Chapter 2: Boys Meet Girls

* * *

I really like this story! I feel exited to write this every time! It might take a while to update my other stories.  
Lucy: Shouldn't you update your Silent Beauty before this?  
Chico: Um... I currently have no ideas yet and I feel lazy to write it. Sorry guys! It's going to take a while, more.  
Lucy: *sigh* I write even though I had no ideas.  
Chico: I wrote the last chapter with no ideas so quite bugging me.  
Lucy: Fine. On with the chappy now!

* * *

The girls were sucked into the portals and were transported to another world, where magic does not exist.

The girls woke up when they felt something heavy on top of them, well, all except for Wendy. The girls were piled up on top of each other, in the middle of a hallway.  
"Ugh. Get off me guys!" Lucy said, because she was at the bottom of the pile.  
"Well, the person at the very top has to get off first!" Cana shouted, on top of Lucy.  
"I'm guessing Wendy's on top" Erza said, on top of Cana.  
"Levy, Wendy, get off please!" Mirajane said, on top of Erza.  
"Wendy! Get off~" Levy said, on top of Mira.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Wendy said, at the very top. Wendy quickly got off Levy and stood up on the floor making Levy sigh in relief.  
"I'M DYING!" Lucy shouted. The weight on top of her was extremely heavy.  
"Oh, sorry Lu-chan!" Levy said as she quickly got off too, followed my Mirajane, then Erza, then Cana. Lucy sighed in relief as the weight lessened each second. She stood up and dusted herself off.  
"Now that that's settled, lets go find some-" Erza was cut off by the sound of a door closing somewhere behind her. "-one"  
"Let's go there! I'm sure someone went inside" Levy said as she began to run, followed by Erza.  
"Okay" Wendy agreed. Mirajane, Cana, and Lucy nodded and followed after the three girls who already ran towards the door.

In the Host Club  
The Host Club was cleaning up after their club activities of entertaining female students.  
"Haruhi! Run into Daddy's arms!" Tamaki said dramatically, as usual.  
"No. And you're not my dad" Haruhi answered bluntly, making Tamaki sit in a corner and grow mushrooms.  
"Haruhi-" Hikaru said.  
"-You made Tamaki grow mushrooms." Kaoru filled in.  
"Again" The twins finished together.  
"Well, he's getting on my nerves already"  
"Haru-chan! Want to eat some cake with me?" Honey asked.  
"No thank you, Honey-sempai" Haruhi declined.  
"Then let's eat next time!"  
"Okay, okay"  
"Haruhi, if you break another cup, I'll raise your customer objective" Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses. Haruhi sweat-dropped.  
"We're bored!" the twins whined.  
"Then do something or deal with it" Haruhi said.  
"Mori, can you give Honey-sempai some water?". Mori nodded and left.  
"Tamaki, stop growing mushrooms"  
"Okay..."  
*Silence*  
"Let's rest for a while" Tamaki suggested.  
"Okay. Everyone sit can rest now" Kyoya said.  
. . . *tap* *tap* . . .  
"Someone's coming! Quick, places" Tamaki said. The Host Club quickly readied themselves around Tamaki.  
*Creak*  
"Um... Excuse us" Levy said.  
"Welcome!" the boys, and Haruhi, greeted.

"Sorry, but we're closed right now" Kyoya said.

"Closed? Is this a shop?" Erza said.  
"Not a shop, a Host Club"  
"O-Okay..." Levy stuttered.  
"Ano, Erza, what's a Host Club?" Wendy asked.  
"I don't know" the scarlet-haired mage answered.  
"Wait up, guys!" shouted Lucy.  
"You gotta give me some booze for leaving me there!" Cana shouted.  
"This is going to be fun!" Mirajane squealed.  
"Do you have more friends with you, miss?" Honey asked Levy.  
"Mhm! They're running here now" Levy answered in a kind tone.  
"Hey Lady-" Hikaru said.  
"-We've never seen you guys before" Kaoru finished.  
"Are you new here?" they both asked.  
"New?" Erza asked.  
*huff* *huff* *huff*  
"You guys! I told you to wait!" Lucy said.  
"Yeah! I need booze! I'm all out" Cana said.  
"What did you guys find?" Mira asked.  
"A Host Club. Any idea what that is?" Erza asked.  
"No" they all answered.  
"Hey Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi called.  
"Yes, Haruhi?" he asked,  
"I don't think they're new students. Look at how they act. They don't know what a host club is and they're wearing weird clothes"  
"Oh, maybe they're foreigners!" Tamaki said.  
"Yeah, but how did they get in here?"  
"Dunno"  
"E-Eto, guys, what's a Host Club?" Wendy asked the boys.  
"A Host Club is a place where men entertain women who have a lot of free time" Kyoya answered. The girls were surprised because, well, they never heard of something like that.  
"Hey Haruhi, you should be like that little girl" the twins said.  
"Um. Small?" Haruhi asked. She didn't know what part of her they were referring to.  
"No! Be girlish-" Hikaru said.  
"-Like the little girl!" Kaoru said.  
*sigh* "I'll be myself. I don't want to be girlish"  
"Aww~" the twins whined.  
"Excuse me but, where are we?" Lucy asked.  
"Ouran High School" the Host Club answered.  
"Sorry. I meant what country" Lucy corrected. The Host Club were confused. 'Why don't they know what country they're in?' the Host Club thought.  
". . . Japan. . ." they answered, still confused. The girls had dots for eyes and lines for mouths when they heard that...  
"I think I had to much to drink" Cana said.  
"I don't think that's the case, Cana" Mirajane said.  
"Levy, Lucy!" Erza called.  
"Yes?" they answered.  
"Find out what 'Japan' is"  
"Hai!". The 2 girls ran of to a corner and started talking about God-knows-what. Meanwhile, the Host Club watched as the scarlet-haired woman ordered a bluenette and a blonde.  
"I need booze now or I might pass out!" Cana complained.  
"Sorry guys, but may we intrude for a while?" Mirajane asked politely.  
"I don't mind. Come in" Kyoya said, surprising the other members. Kyoya doesn't do anything for free, unless he gains something from it.  
"Thank you!" Mirajane said.  
"Thanks guys. By the way, do you have any booze?" Cana asked.  
"No. And I don't think a girl such as yourself should be drinking" Tamaki said.  
"I don't care about that" Cana said.  
"Um. . . Okay" Tamaki answered.  
"Don't worry. She can drink countless barrels of whatever has alcohol" Erza said.  
"You girls are weird" the twins said.  
"Well, we aren't from here actually" Wendy said bashfully, which Tamaki thought was cute so he tackled her to the ground.  
"I feel sorry for her" Haruhi said.  
"Why is that?" Mirajane asked.  
"He does that to me a lot. And he's gonna keep doing that 'till you're gone" Haruhi answered.  
"Oh" Mirajane made a perfect 'O' with her mouth. Meanwhile, Honey stopped eating cake at the back and went to the front where everyone was, but hid behind Mori.  
"I wish they have cake" Erza whispered but Honey caught it! He never fails to hear about cake!

"Would you like some cake miss?" he asked Erza.

"You have cake?" she asked in an are-you-serious tone.  
"Yeah~! We have all kinds of cake!" Honey said enthusiastically.  
"Okay, I'll have some!" Erza said. She stood up, Honey grabbed her hand and dragged her to his table. They started talking about cake and Mirajane squealed.  
"This is going to be interesting!" she whispered but the person next to her heard it.  
"I believe you are right. It will be interesting" Kyoya said, startling Mirajane.  
"EEP!"  
"Sorry. I startled you" Kyoya apologized.  
"It's okay" Mirajane smiled at him, making him blush and of course no one noticed.  
"Kawaii!" Tamaki squealed while hugging Wendy, still.  
"A-Ano. Can you let go of me please?" Wendy asked.  
"Oh, sorry". Tamaki let go of her.  
"It's fine" Wendy said.  
"Wendy! Come here" Erza called.  
"H-Hai". Wendy ran over to where Erza was and greeted Honey.  
"Have some cake!" the scarlet-haired girl said.  
"O-Okay. May I?" she asked Honey.  
"Of course!". The three of them then ate cake while small talking once in a while.  
"Erza!" Lucy called while running over to the table, with Levy behind her.  
"What is it?" the said person asked.  
"We found out what Japan is!" Levy said.  
"Okay. Mira, Cana!" Erza called the other 2 girls.  
"Hai!" they answered, stopping their conversations and running over to them.  
"Can you excuse us for a while, mister?" Lucy asked politely.  
"Oh, okay!" Honey said. The small boy ran to Mori and they sat on a couch.  
"So, what did you find out?" Erza asked.  
"Japan is a country. In Magnolia, it's supposed to be a mythical place where magic does not exist. And here, magic is believed to be fake" Levy said.  
"Haha. Looks like reading books comes in handy sometimes huh?" Lucy said, feeling proud.  
"I guess so, Lucy" Wendy agreed.  
"So, what do we do now?" Cana asked.  
"I'm guessing we should keep our magic secret, right?" Mirajane asked.  
"Yes. By some unfortunate event, like Loke coming out on his own, we'll have to tell them the truth" Erza said.  
"Okay. Now, we have to introduce ourselves right? After all, we're staying for quite a while" Lucy.  
"Now that I think of it, we still haven't introduced ourselves! And we were getting along just fine without knowing" Wendy exclaimed.

"Kaoru, do you know what they're talking about?" Hikaru asked.  
"I think it's something about Japan and introducing" the other answered.  
"Oh yeah! We haven't introduced ourselves right, mommy?" Tamaki said.  
"I believe we haven't" Kyoya answered, being the mommy of the group.  
"Se let's introduce ourselves then." Haruhi said.

"So let's introduce ourselves now!" Mirajane said. She thought this was a good way to find love, again.  
"Hai!" the rest of the girls agreed and, coincidentally, the Host Club was also agreeing to their own conversation.  
"Haha!" they laughed at the coincidence.  
"So. . . Since we haven't introduced ourselves, let's!" Lucy said.  
"You introduce yourselves first, ladies first, right?" the twins said.  
"Right, I'm Erza Scarlet" Erza introduced herself.  
"Levy McGarden!" Levy said.  
"W-Wendy Marvel" Wendy stuttered, being shy and all. The Host Club thought her name was cute, and also the way she said it.  
"Cana Alberona" Cana said, looking bored and close to passing out for the lack of alcohol.  
"Lucy Heartfillia here!" Lucy exclaimed.  
"Mirajane Straus" Mirajane said. The Host Club thought their names were weird, thought some a bit normal. For Americans or Western people.  
"Your names are weird-" Hikaru said.  
"-Are you Americans or something?" Kaoru finished.  
"No!" the girls answered.  
"Sorry!" the twins apologized.  
"So. Your names?" Lucy asked, a bit irritated at their previous question. They didn't even know what Americans were!  
"Oh, I'm Kyoya Ohtori. Nice to meet you ladies" Kyoya smiled, mostly at Mirajane, and she smiled at him too.  
"I, am Tamaki Suoh. You ladies have such beautiful names" Tamaki said, hoping to make them blush but sadly, only Wendy blushed.  
"Hikaru" Kaoru pointed at his Hikaru.  
"Kaoru" Hikaru pointed to his Kaoru.  
"Hitachiin" they said together.  
"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. You can call me Honey!" Honey said.  
"Takashi Morinozuka. Call me Mori" Mori said.  
"Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you" Haruhi said.  
"Cool names, guys!" Cana said.  
"Thank you" the Host Club said, excluding Haruhi.  
"But, why is Haruhi-chan in a boys outfit?" Mirajane asked.  
"She's not a girl! She's a boy! Genuinely a boy!" Tamaki tried covering, well, **TRIED**.  
"Um. We know when we see one, we all do. And you said she 2 times" Erza said.  
"He really is a girl?" Wendy asked, she was too young to tell the difference.  
"Yes, _he_ is a girl, Wendy." Levy answered.  
"So, mind explaining" Cana asked while raising an eyebrow.  
"Okay. Please sit down" Kyoya said. The girls sat down on a couch and the Host Club on another. The Host Club explained the situation to the girls and after that:  
"Well, you shouldn't hide the fact that you're a girl" Cana said.  
"But I want to pay off my debt faster" Haruhi said.  
"Cana, if she's fine with it then let her" Erza interrupted. Cana pouted, being more childish for the lack of alcohol.  
"So other than this, where do you come from?" the twins asked.  
"Oh, we come from Magnolia! It's so lively there" Mirajane answered.  
"The booze there is kind of weak!" Cana said.  
"Oh, the books are so interesting!" Lucy and Levy exclaimed.  
"The cakes are delicious there" Erza stated.  
"Oh. The places and jobs are fun" Wendy said.  
"Seems like you're all really attached to that place. Magnolia, right?" Haruhi said.  
"Hai!" the girls giggled, making the boys blush slightly.  
"Hey guys, Magnolia is in Asia right? So it's west from here" Haruhi said.  
"So ladies-"Hikaru said.  
"-Would you want a ride there?" Kaoru asked.  
"Um... Sure, if it doesn't trouble you guys" Levy said.  
"Okay, so let's go!" Tamaki said.  
"Hold on, what are we going to ride on?" Erza asked.  
"A helicopter~!" Honey said.  
"What's a helicopter?" Wendy asked what everyone thought.  
"You'll see" Tamaki said.

* * *

Wow! This chapter was long~! Honestly, I didn't know when to stop. I hope you all like it! I'm working on another story, actually. I'm making it with my friend, Len678. We are taking turns writing the chapters so when I post it, don't be confused. Haha, I still haven't started writing the first chapter yet, because it's Len678's idea and he wanted me to write the first chapter (He's new to writing.) Please read he's work (even if it makes you puke) and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Ready?

**Hey guys! Please tell me what you think of this. Not 1 sentence. You should put things like what you like about it, your expectations and ideas (though I already plotted most of the thing, just need help with the ending but I'm gonna ask my best friend) and other comments. This is the chapter where. . . You will find out the couples!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ready?**

The Host Club led the girls to the rooftop where a helicopter was waiting. The girls were astonished, they have never seen anything like this before, aside from Christina, that is. All the girls gaped at the helicopter.

"So this is a helicopter!" Wendy said out of astonishment.

"Looks cool! I've never seen anything like it, aside from Christina" Lucy exclaimed. The Host Club wondered who or what Christina is but they let it slide.

"How does this thing work?" Mira asked Kyoya.

"The thing on top spins fast, making the rest of the helicopter float with it. This is used for transportation" Kyoya explained. Mira nodded and thanked him.

"So... What are we gonna do with this, um. . .?" Levy asked. She had already forgotten the name of the magnificent invention. She turned to one of the twins, unsure of which twin it was she made a guess from her previous observation. Yes, she observed/studied all of the Host Club while introducing themselves.

"What is thing this again, um. . ." Levy said as she began to think of which of the twins was he.

"Levy-chan! My name is-" Kaoru said, being cut of by the said lady.

"Kaoru! You're Kaoru right?!" Levy asked. If she was right, she's be super happy that she could tell the twins apart, something that would be hard for even Erza to do.

"Yes. How did you tell?" the orange-haired boy asked the bluenette.

"Um. . . I kinda observed all of you whole we were introducing ourselves. . . Hehe. . . " Levy scratched the back of her head, being embarassed to say it out loud.

"Cool! Most people, meaning all except for Haruhi, can't even tell the difference!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Looks like they're having fun" Cana said to Hikaru.

"My brother is finally talking with another person!" the other twin exclaimed happily.

"Whadda ya mean, Orange Head?" Cana asked.

"I'm not an orange head!" Hikaru argued.

"Hmph! Whatever. So what do ya mean?" Cana asked again.

"He never liked other people besides me" the orange-haired boy answered.

"Oh. . . Did ya ever try booze?" Cana abruptly asked.

**Meanwhile:**

Lucy and Mori actually started a conversation. I mean really, **THIS IS MORI WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!**

"So, why don't you talk much?" Lucy asked.

". . . No use for words I guess. . ." the black-haired boy answered.

"Oh. But you should really try using words to express yourself sometimes" Lucy suggested.

". . . I'll try. . ."

"Good! Oh, do you like books?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. You?" Mori asked back.

"I'm actually writing my a book myself. And if course I love books!" Lucy exclaimed like it was obvious.

"Ok. What's it about?" Mori asked.

**Meanwhile:**

Mira giggled and though of what their babies would look like while the groups of 2s talked to each other. Kyoya looked at her curiously.

"Why?" Kyoya asked the giggly Mira.

"Why what?" she asked back playfully, she was starting to like Kyoya.

"Why are you giggling?" he answered.

"Isn't it cute?" Mira asked as she gestured to the pairs **(of soon-to-be lovers. Hahaha)**

"Hm... I don't get you" he answered her with a blank expression. Mira sighed. Why didn't he get it?

"Don't you see? They might end up as couples!" Mira squealed, fangirl mode turned on again.

"Oh, what do you get out of that?" Kyoya asked. He only cared if something came out of it in the end.

"Ah, I get happy seeing all the couples forming and getting lovey-dovey~ Why? Don't you even care?" Mira asked. Kyoya just shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

"Well, how about your love life?" she asked again.

"I guess I'd care. But I might not" Kyoya answered the white-haired mage.

"Well, you should. What if you get married to someone you don't love, then you fall in love with someone else?" Mira countered.

"Hmm... I guess your right!" Kyoya praised her. For once Kyoya was corrected so he started to take an interest in her. The both didn't know that they're just going to end up together, just as everyone else.

**Meanwhile:**

"Er-chan! Why do you like cake?" Honey asked the scarlet-haired mage. Erza looked down at him and smiled.

"The same as you, why do you like cake, Honey-san?" Erza answered with a question.

"Because it's delicious! **o(^▽^)o** " Honey answered. Erza nodded and then they both took out a plate of cake out of nowhere.

"So what's your favorite cake?" Honey asked Erza.

"Strawberry cheesecake" Erza said with a fork in her mouth.

**Meanwhile:**

Wendy was so awestruck that she made a ** (* - *)** face which Tamaki thought was just too cute! So~ He glommped her, again.

"U-Umm, Tamaki-san? You really like cute things, huh" Wendy said. Tamaki agreed while rubbing his face on her's.

"Aiyeeeee! Your just so cute!" Tamaki exclaimed. He hugged Wendy tighter as she tried to pry him off.

"Tamaki-san, can we just talk normally instead of me getting crushed? See, everyone else is having normal conversations" Wendy suggested as she pointed towards everyone. Tamaki looked at all the pairs.

"Kaoru and Levy-chan, Hikaru and Cana-chan, Honey-sempai and Erza-chan, Kyoya and Mira-chan. Wait, Kyoya and Mira! **Σ（・□・；）**Oh, wait, that could be normal. . ." Tamaki said.

"Why is that?" Wendy asked.

"Kyoya isn't the social type of person. He's rather make money out of talking or not say anything at all" Tamaki said with a **(T_T)** face. Tamaki continued to look at the pairs, starting from Erza and Honey again.

". . . Kyoya and Mira-chan, Mori and- wait, MORI! **(◎O◎;)** " Tamaki started to panick. He ran around in circles around Wendy.

"Umm. Tamaki-san? Why are you panicking?" Wendy asked the blonde.

"MORI NEVER TALKS!" he said as he continued to run around.

"Oh, I think that he's getting better then" Wendy smiled. She thought that there was a problem with him so he doesn't talk.

"You girls are really weird. You made them do the impossible!" Tamaki exclaimed. Wendy laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"We aren't from here right?"'she said as she turned around. She saw the helicopter and remembered they were going to take them home.

"Tamaki-san! We forgot about the heli-thingy!" Wendy shouted over to a still-panicking-Tamaki. Tamaki stopped running and everyone stopped their conversations and looked at Wendy.

"Oh, right! You guys were supposed to take us home" Cana remembered. As she looked at the helicopter, forgetting about her conversation about booze and pranks.

"I really need more booze so we should go now!" Cana said.

"Oh right. You guys are from Magnolia right?" Kyoya asked.

"Yup. We really need to het home or 'some guys' might get worried and assume wrong things" Lucy sweat-dropped at the last part.

"Yeah. And I have cake coming over for delivery" Erza added for herself.

"Cool! Can I have some?" Honey asked.

"Yeah sure, if you can visit that is" Erza answered the small boy.

"Awww. . . **（；.；)** "

"I am not giving in!" Erza yelled, almost falling for his cute plead.

"Okay! I can just order cake at home!" Honey cheered.

"So, shall we get going" Tamaki asked.

"Hai!" the girls confirmed, then soon giggled. The boys blushed slightly from the sight, sound, and they're own backgrounds and imagination.

"Then hop on-" Hikaru said.

"-And we'll get there in a few hours" Kaoru finished for the his twin out of habit.

"Hahaha! **(^▽^)** " Levy and Cana laughed at the twins. The two looked confused as to why the**(ir)** girls **(crushes haha)** were laughing at them.

"What's so funny?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Haha the way you haha talk is haha weird" Levy said in between laughs while Cana just laughed.

"Okay. . . " the twins said, confused as to why the way they talk is funny. Didn't they notice before?

"So. . . Let's. . Get on. . . Already. . ." Mori said slowly, trying to get used to talking more. The Host Club stared at him wide eyed like saying: What the hell just happened.

"That's. . . Good enough, Mori-kun" Lucy complimented him for trying. Mori nodded while the Host Club stared at them both.

"Say 'Thank you' instead of nodding" Lucy ordered.

"Sorry. . . Thanks. . ." Mori said as the Host Club just stared at them, unsure of what happened. The girls tried to not to laugh at the boys because it was just so funny with the silence.

"What just happened. . . ?" the club asked. (feel free to imagine Kyoya doing it or not)

"What just happened? Um. . . He doesn't talk much, right?" Lucy asked, earning a nod from the Host Club.

"So I asked him to try talking more" Lucy finished. The boys made **(-o-)** faces, understanding the situation.

"So, as Mori-kun said, let's go!" Mira cheered. The club then snapped back into reality and then nodded to the girls in agreement.

"Oh yeah! Where did Haruhi-chan go?" Wendy asked.

"She went home to study. She needs to remain #1 in grades to stay here." said Honey.

"Oh. That's hard, she must be really smart" Lucy and Levy said.

"Anyway we'll help you get up first!" Honey cheered. He really likes all of them, but mostly Erza, because she likes cake too.

"Thanks Mitsukuni-san" Erza said in gratitude. Mirajane squealed in the background. Hani tried to help Erza get up, tried because he was short, then she helped him get up.

"Thank you Erza-chan!" Honey smiled. Erza smiled back as she sat next to the blonde. After, Tamaki helped Wendy up and they sat next to each other, accidentally as she didn't notice where the older blonde sat. Wendy hummed a tune and Tamaki listened, feeling peaceful.

"Hmph!" Levy jumped as she tried to get herself up with no help. She tried a few more times before Kaoru pushed her up.

"Um. . . Thanks" Levy said as she blushed. Incidentally, Kaoru pushed her from her ass unknowingly. But just then, he realized what he had done and blushed too. He got up quickly and sat next to her.

"No problem. . ." he answered. Mirajane saw the whole thing and squealed.

"Need help, Milady?" Kyoya asked the squealing mage, making her stop.

"Why yes!" Mira giggled. It was all like a play to her: Kyoya was the prince and she was the princess. Kyoya took her hand in his and led her to the helicopter. He quickly got on himself and helped Mira get up like a gentleman. Cana thought of how she would get up and then an idea popped up in her head.

"Oi! Orange-head! Help meh get up!" Cana yelled at Hikaru, who just sighed. Who was he to defy a lady, moreover, a foreigner! He thought of a way to get her up and at the same time get back at her for the request. He walked toward her and then threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Whadda ya doin to meh?!" Cana demanded

"You said to help you get up right? Hahaha!" Hikaru laughed as Cana pouted. Hikaru stopped walking when Cana started punching his back. He wanted to get on /without/ her hitting him 'cause _boy_ was she strong. Mori took this as a chance to help Lucy up. The black-haired boy already knew he likes Lucy, he wasn't as dense as the others. He nudged the girl a little to get her attention.

"I'll help you up... While they're busy... Playing...?" he said, unsure of what the other two were doing.

"Thanks" Lucy thanked him as she took his hand and ran towards the helicopter. Mori blushed a little at her gesture. They stopped in front of the helicopter and Mori bumped into her a little. Mirajane waited to see how he would help her up and sqealed

"What?" Mori asked the blonde, he forgot what she was supposed to do.

"You said you'd help me up" Lucy pouted. Mori looked at her, then she turned away, then he poked her arm to get her to look at him. When she did, he scooped her up bridal style and jumped on the helicopter, setting her shaking form beside him. Outside, Cana was still wailing on Hikaru's back, unaware that they were the only ones not on the helicopter.

"Hey Cana-chan. Stop wailing and shut up! We're the only one not on the vehicle" Hikaru said, annoyed that she won't stop wailing and hitting him on the back. He's probably gonna have bruises later for how hard this girl hits. Cana stopped and looked around. She noticed that all of her friends were on the helicopter and quickly stopped moving.

"I win, ya hag!" Hikaru yells before jumping onto the helicopter. He sets Cana down next to him and she mumbles something.

"What did you say?" Hikaru asks. Cana cupped his ear and took a deep breathe.

"I SAID ITS NOT FAIR, YOU FAGGOT!" Cana yelled in his ear. She, along with the others, laughed until the pilot asked if they were ready.

"Ready!" the gang cheered and the pilot started up the helicopter.

* * *

**Ten chu guys for reading mah stories! I love U guys. Please review right there, on the bottom. Wuv U guys!**


End file.
